<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280662">Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sexy, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мью тоже проблемы с адаптацией. Его борьба просто не так заметна. Последние две недели воркшопов были изнурительными из-за попыток понять, кто же на самом деле Тарн. Это пожирает его как актера — не иметь возможности связаться со своим персонажем. Он должен был потратить дополнительные часы с Пи'Ти и Пи'Маме, чтобы попытаться понять, что, черт возьми, не так с Тарном и почему его возбуждает такой мудак, как Тайп.</p>
<p>Часть 8/21 Скиншип</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первые несколько дней съемок — забавное напоминание Мью о том, как неопытен его коллега. Почти каждая сцена приводит к тому, что Пи'Ти кричит <i>снято, кхраб</i>.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Галф, ты снова посмотрел в камеру.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Галф, ты сошел со своей метки. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Галф, ты не на свету. </i>
</p>
<p>У Мью тоже проблемы с адаптацией. Его борьба просто не так заметна. Последние две недели воркшопов были изнурительными из-за попыток понять, кто же на самом деле Тарн. Это пожирает его как актера — не иметь возможности связаться со своим персонажем. Он должен был потратить дополнительные часы с Пи'Ти и Пи'Маме, чтобы попытаться понять, что, черт возьми, не так с Тарном и почему его возбуждает такой мудак, как Тайп.</p>
<p>К концу первой недели съемок Мью начинает сомневаться в своем решении снова играть. Еще не поздно стать профессором. Он любит учиться, изучать и учить. Он может закончить эту работу без полного углубления. Сколько других актеров BL делали абсолютный минимум?</p>
<p>Ему не нужно связываться с Тарном, чтобы вести себя как он. Он может притвориться, что влюблен в Тайпа, даже не зная почему. Это будет не лучшее его выступление, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы не испортить карьеру Галфа. Они закончат фан-сервис и он уйдет в университет. В конце концов, он 28-летний мужчина, играющий 18-летнего парня, целующийся с 21-летним. Может быть, после этого он должен сделать что-то соответствующее своему возрасту. Как <i>не</i> быть студентом колледжа. За исключением его докторской степени. Черт, он действительно любит учебу. </p>
<p>Он ложится на одну из кроватей в общежитии — Тарна, он полагает. Ему просто нужно успокоиться и попытаться вспомнить то, что Пи'Маме рассказала ему о характере и личности Тарна. Он может сделать это. При (прим. <i>персонаж Мью из лакорна «Что за утка?»</i>) принимал решения, с которыми он не был согласен, но он смог залезть в его голову, чтобы показать, откуда взялся его персонаж. </p>
<p>Галф падает на кровать рядом с ним и вздыхает. <br/>— Кхун Пхи, кхраб? У меня есть вопрос.</p>
<p>Мью может только фыркать в ответ. Он слишком устал для настоящих слов. </p>
<p>— Кхун Пи расстроен из-за меня? </p>
<p>Что? Он собирается с силами для невнятного: <br/>— Что?</p>
<p>Галф переворачивается на бок и наклоняется к груди Мью. <br/>— Потому что я продолжаю все портить, кхраб. Поэтому Кхун Пи истощен и расстроен?</p>
<p>Вот дерьмо. Он смотрит в глаза Галфа и стонет. У него нет энергии для разговора, и даже для утешения его Яй Нонга. Вместо этого он дергает Галфа за руку до тех пор, пока негодник не оказывается рядом с ним. <br/>— Нет, —  это все, что Мью может сказать. </p>
<p>Галф смотрит на него такими сладкими глазами, что Мью задается вопросом, не спит ли он. <br/>— Ладно, кхраб. В любом случае, я обещаю, что буду стараться лучше, кхраб.</p>
<p>Мью снова стонет. Вот он, планирует свою отставку, в то время как Галф пытается начать свою карьеру. Он эгоист. Если он не собирается снова играть после этого, он мог бы, по крайней мере, использовать свой опыт, чтобы помочь своему коллеге сделать себе имя. Он уже знает, что Галф готов пойти ва-банк. Ему просто нужно продержаться до конца этого соглашения.</p>
<p>Он сжимает Галфа в своих руках. <br/>— У меня проблемы, — признается он. — Может, Яй Нонг смог бы мне помочь?</p>
<p>От удивления глаза Галфа расширяются. <br/>— Я, кхраб? — его губы приоткрыты и прекрасны. </p>
<p>Боже, он красивый. Когда Мью начал позволять себе эти мысли? Или так было всегда? Был ли он всегда так влюблен в своего коллегу? </p>
<p>— У меня проблемы с поиском Тарна, — говорит он. — Я до сих пор не могу с ним связаться. </p>
<p>Галф медленно кивает. <br/>— Кхраб. Значит, я тебе нужен для...?</p>
<p>Чтобы быть его Тайпом. Быть тем человеком, в которого он, Тарн, может влюбиться. Мью потирает руку. <br/>— Ты хорошо разбираешься в персонажах. Поможешь мне?</p>
<p>Уши Галфа становятся красными. <br/>— Да, кхраб. </p>
<p>Мью внезапно начинает нервничать, как будто он снова подросток. Уместно, учитывая возраст Тарна. <br/>— Ах, Яй Нонг?</p>
<p>— Мм? </p>
<p>— Могу я иногда звонить тебе после работы? — Мью чувствует, как в животе поднимается тревога, как будто он приглашает кого-то на танец. — Чтобы обсудить персонажей? </p>
<p>Галф ничего не говорит. Его глаза яркие и чистые, а улыбка застенчивая. Он кивает и прячет лицо в плечо Мью. Он выхватывает свой телефон из кармана и бросает его на живот Мью, не поднимая глаз. </p>
<p>Будем считать, что это да.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Кхун Пи, ты же сам мне сказал, — говорит Галф. Его глаза решительны, не совсем вызывающие. Пока. Теперь он знает Галфа.<p>— Я сказал бросить сильно, но не изо всех сил. — он не собирался идти домой с синяками. </p>
<p>— Ты сказал бросить сильно, чтобы ты разозлился по-настоящему. </p>
<p>— И вот, что получилось. — Мью качает головой и касается места на шее, куда Галф швырнул в него наушники. Маленький засранец оставил синяк. </p>
<p>Галф поднимает руки в воздух. <br/>— Тогда я сделал именно то, что ты попросил. — он скрещивает руки и пинает воздух. — Зачем просить об этом, а потом злиться?</p>
<p>Ради всего святого. Разве это убьет его, если он извинится. Мью знает, что случилось. Но если он или Галф ошиблись, по крайне мере, он должен извиниться за то, что ушиб его. Он обводит очертания синяка, чтобы понять, насколько он велик. Надеюсь, макияж сможет спрятать его. </p>
<p>Галф становится на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть на его шею. <br/>— Кхун Пхи, тебе больно?</p>
<p>На самом деле, Галф? Мью раздраженно смотрит на него. Решимость Галфа, кажется, тает, и его руки выпрямляются. Он тянется к его шее и начинает ее тереть. </p>
<p>— Черт, Нонг! — Мью вздрагивает. — Ты не должен давить. Нежно. </p>
<p>Галф всасывает воздух сквозь зубы и почесывает затылок. <br/>— Извини, Кхун Пи. — он кладет руку на плечо Мью, чтобы успокоиться, и пытается снова. Его голос мягкий и легкий. — Прости, кхраб. Извини, Пи'Мью. Пи'Мью, не сердись на Яй Нонга. Не сердись, Кхун Пи. Яй Нонг будет хорошим для тебя. Обещаю. </p>
<p>Честно говоря, трение только ухудшает ситуацию, но Мью может противостоять боли, если это означает, что Галф продолжит быть милым. Его драгоценный маленький утиный голос крякает всеми видами восхитительных версий <i>извини</i>. Это все, чего хотел Мью. Извинения за синяк.</p>
<p>Он вздыхает и расслабляет плечи. <br/>— Хорошо, — говорит Мью. — Но ты не должен давать обещаний, которые не можешь сдержать. </p>
<p>— Оу. — Галф оглядывается вокруг и смотрит на него с раздраженным выражением лица. — Я могу быть хорошим мальчиком, если захочу. </p>
<p>— В этом и проблема. Если <i>захочешь</i>. </p>
<p>Галф смеется его восхитительным <i>ахах-ха</i> смехом и прислоняется лбом к рукам Мью. <br/>— Хорошо, Кхун Пи. Я постараюсь быть хорошим мальчиком. Лучше?</p>
<p>Мью полагает, что это лучшее, что он когда-либо получит от Галфа. Он кивает и хватает его за руку. <br/>— Ладно, прекрати это. Как будто ты пытаешься разжечь огонь. </p>
<p>— Ой. — Галф выглядит искренне растерянным. — Я пытался быть нежным. </p>
<p>— И это печальней всего. — Мью смеется и сжимает его руку. — Ты такой грубый. Без обид, но мне жаль твоего партнера.</p>
<p>Галф снова смеется и сжимает его в ответ. <br/>— Это был бы ты, Кхун Пи. </p>
<p>Мью знает, что он имеет в виду. Галф имеет в виду Tайпа и Тарна, но все же он чувствует прилив тепла в груди и щеках.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Как ты думаешь, это из-за того, что он средний ребенок? — спрашивает Галф.<p>Мью поднимает взгляд от своей подставки для посуды. Хм. Он наклоняется через стойку к своему телефону. <br/>— Ты имеешь в виду, как синдром среднего ребенка? — он продолжает убирать посуду. </p>
<p>Галф ничего не говорит. </p>
<p>— Яй Нонг?</p>
<p>— Хм? — по громкоговорителю доносится звук. — Извини, кхраб! Я кивнул, но забыл, что мы разговариваем по телефону. </p>
<p>Мью качает головой. Хорошо, что его коллега такой милый. <br/>— Нонг, ты бы предпочел поговорить по видео…</p>
<p>— Мы можем поговорить по видео-чату?, — прерывает его Галф. </p>
<p>Мью хлопает себя по лбу. Почему он думал, что это хорошая идея? </p>
<p>Видео мерцает на его телефоне, и нос Галфа на всем экране. Мью закрывает глаза и подавляет смех. Они ничего не сделают с такой скоростью. </p>
<p>— Кхун Пи? </p>
<p>Мью открывает глаза. Галф сидит на диване, его волосы пушистые и неопрятные, сам Галф надел пластинки. Его прыщи выделяются на экране, а освещение делает его лоб блестящим. Не идеальные условия для того, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно, и все же Мью обнаруживает, что его грудь сжимается, и он учащенно дышит при его виде. В конце концов, он все еще симпатичный. Это была не одна из его лучших идей. </p>
<p>— Что ты сказал, Нонг?</p>
<p>— Кхраб. — Галф кивает и улыбается. Боже, эта улыбка. — Я думаю, что если Тарн средний ребенок, он может быть более… хм, как бы сказать? — жаждущий внимания или любви? Так что, несмотря на то, что Тайп ужасно себя ведет с ним, это все еще означает, что он уделяет внимание Тарну?</p>
<p>Мью рассматривает это. Он смотрит на это с точки зрения среднего ребенка. Но, учитывая, сколько внимания Тарн получает от своей маленькой сестры и матери, он сомневается, что проблема в этом. Он указывает на это Галфу. </p>
<p>— Кхраб. — он щипает подбородок и поджимает губы. — Тарн очень наблюдательный, верно? Может быть, он видит, что в гневе Тайпа есть нечто большее, чем просто предубеждение. </p>
<p>— Это достаточно веская причина, чтобы любить кого-то настолько злобного?</p>
<p>Что-то меняется в выражении Галфа. Его брови сходятся, и его глаза уменьшаются в размере. <br/>— Он не злобный по своей природе, — говорит он. Его голос такой тихий. </p>
<p>Мью закрывает рот. Он собирался сказать больше, но передумал. Вместо этого он думает о чем-то еще. <br/>— Как ты думаешь, у Тарна может быть комплекс героя?</p>
<p>Голова Галфа поднимается, глаза снова округляются. <br/>— Комплекс гер… хм, возможно? Это объясняет то, почему он продолжает пытаться помочь Тайпу, даже когда он плохо к нему относится. И то, как он реагирует на Тара и не может держать дистанцию, потому что хочет помочь.</p>
<p>Мью улыбается своему коллеге. <br/>— Ты тоже думал о взаимодействии с Таром?</p>
<p>— Конечно. Мне нужно присматривать за своим муженьком. — Галф смеется, показывая свои пластинки. Придурок.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Галф, куда ты положил мой телефон?<p>Его коллега поднимает глаза от сценария. Его брови сходятся в замешательстве. Он бы выглядел мило, если бы Мью не был так раздражен. <br/>— Я положил его туда, куда ты сказал, — отвечает он, как будто это очевидно.</p>
<p>— Его там нет. </p>
<p>— Тогда кто-то вынул его.</p>
<p>Мью закрывает глаза. <br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду под <i>вынул</i>? — он открывает их, чтобы посмотреть на своего младшего.</p>
<p>Глаза Галфа расширяются. <br/>— Из сумки. Ты сказал мне положить его в твою сумку.</p>
<p>Ради всего святого. <br/>— Я попросил тебя положить его <i>на </i>мою сумку. — это два разных предлога.</p>
<p>Галф закатывает глаза. <br/>— Почему ты хотел, чтобы он был на сумке, а не внутри нее?</p>
<p>— Потому что я собирался положить его в карман. </p>
<p>Галф вскидывает руки вверх. <br/>— Если ты собирался положить его в карман, то причем тут сумка?</p>
<p>Мью закрывает лицо рукой. <br/>— Я просто хотел, чтобы он был на сумке, чтобы я знал, где его найти. <i>На</i> сумке.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, <i>на</i>… — Галф использует насмешливый тон. — Зачем даже упоминать сумку, если это не имеет ничего общего с ней? Ты мог бы сказать положить его куда угодно! — голос Галфа начинает повышаться, как и его собственный.</p>
<p>— Потому что, — говорит Мью сквозь стиснутые зубы, — сумка — это определенное место, а не просто где-то на случайном столе. </p>
<p>Галф скрещивает руки и вздыхает. <br/>— Итак, если это так конкретно, почему ты просто не попробовал заглянуть в сумку?</p>
<p>— Потому что я попросил тебя оставить его сверху! — теперь Мью поднимает руки. </p>
<p>— Или… — Галф сокращает расстояние между ними. — Ты мог бы потратить лишнюю секунду, чтобы заглянуть в сумку, потому что, возможно, кто-то не хотел, чтобы твой телефон украли. </p>
<p>— Или... — наклоняется Мью, их лица близко друг к другу. — Я бы предположил, что он все еще у тебя, потому что я ясно сказал, чтобы ты оставил его сверху. </p>
<p>Галф поджимает губы. Это только слегка, незначительно отвлекает. <br/>— Ну, я сделаю так в следующий раз, теперь, когда я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда это сверху! </p>
<p>Они смотрят друг на друга. Взгляд Галфа мечется по комнате. По крайней мере, он понял, что сказал. </p>
<p>Милд проходит мимо и гладит Мью по руке. <br/>— Просто поцелуйтесь уже, ради всего святого.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Mью замечает Пи'Mаме с телефоном в ее руке. Она машет ему и указывает на Галфа через всю комнату. Она изображает, как обнимает его. Он кивает и подходит к своему коллеге.<p>— Могу я обнять тебя? — он осторожно кладет кончики пальцев на плечи Галф. — Пи'Maме снимает видео для фан-сервиса. </p>
<p>Галф смотрит на него через плечо и улыбается. <br/>— Как хочешь. — он качает головой и ворчит. — Засыпает со мной, но просит разрешения на объятья?</p>
<p>Мью интересно, знает ли Галф, что люди могут слышать его, когда он так делает. Он хихикает и обнимает Галфа за талию. Он сжимает два раза и похлопывает его по животу. </p>
<p>То, в какой степени Мью нравится маленький животик Галфа, несколько сбивает с толку. Это странно, правда? Это определенно странно. У Мью нет фетиша на живот или что-то еще. Если бы он был, то крошечный животик Галфа вряд ли подходил бы. И раньше это его не беспокоило. Мью нравится, когда мужчина худой. Тугой. Он любит пресс так же сильно, как и любой другой парень. Но животик Галфа, кажется, делает с ним что-то такое, чего никогда не делал, ни пресс, ни грудь, ни бицепс, и он понятия не имеет <i>почему</i>. Может быть, это исключительно Галфа, и это то, что заставляет его действовать. Может быть, это потому, что он чертовски милый и мягкий, как и его Нонг. Не то чтобы это его заводит или что-то еще. Ну, может немного. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал о том, чтобы укусить пухлую плоть животика Галфа. Не то чтобы он думал об этих вещах. Скорее, это заставляет его чувствовать... счастье? Веселье? Тепло. Все в его Нонге заставляет его чувствовать тепло.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Галф ходит в одних боксерах. Мью знает, что они снимают сцену в душе сегодня, но по какой-то причине он вспомнил то, как они делали это на репетиции, полностью одетые. Он внутренне стонет, когда его коллега создает шлепки по полу босыми ногами. Галф без рубашки такой… милый. Его коллега поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, его глаза круглые и любопытные, а надутые губы раздвинулись в вопросе. Чертовски милый. Галф великолепен.<p>Мью нервничает. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он снимался в любовной сцене? По словам Пи'Пи, Милда и нескольких других их друзей, любовные сцены — это специальность Мью. Он практически переписал книгу BL своим выступлением в качестве При. После его глубоких поцелуев и культовой сцены, когда При приподнял колени своего любовника, трахнул его без подготовки и использовал свой рот, чтобы нацепить обручальное кольцо на палец его любовника, больше никто не был удовлетворен такими неловкими поцелуями, какие были у Года и Баса. Он официально поднял планку. </p>
<p>Никакого давления. </p>
<p>Он смотрит на Галфа, такого красивого и милого. Если бы он был Тарном и видел бы своего соседа-мудака таким беззащитным и уязвимым, видел его таким заманчивым и красивым и был Тарном, настоящим богом секса... ну, кажется, месть — это блюдо, которое лучше всего подавать <i>горячим</i>. И может ли быть лучший способ проучить свирепого гомофоба, чем попытаться обратить его? Он собирается показать Тайпу именно то, чего ему не хватает. Он заставит его почувствовать себя так хорошо, что он никогда не сможет думать ни о ком другом, кроме него, когда будет прикасаться к себе. Он сделает так, чтобы Тайп никогда не захотел ничьего рта на себе, кроме Тарна. Небольшой секс по ненависти между соседями. </p>
<p>Он проталкивается в ванную, прижимая Тайпа к стене. На этот раз он снимает рубашку по-настоящему, позволяя маленькому засранцу увидеть его. Если Тайп действительно гей, то это наверняка включит его в игру. Мью больше не выглядит как спортивный, изможденный бывший парень, благодаря некоему проказнику, который насильно кормил его, и сейчас телосложение Мью намного лучше, чем раньше. Он видит, как Тайп бросает на него взгляд и ухмыляется. <i>Выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни был.</i></p>
<p>Он кладет руки на стену по обе стороны от него, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы уловить его запах. Тайп пахнет как Галф, и это сводит его с ума. Он целует его, и чувствует, как Тайп слегка целует его в ответ. Он знает, чего хочет его горячий сосед по комнате, даже если он сам этого не знает. </p>
<p>Его поцелуи опускаются на шею и грудь, прижимаясь губами к теплой коже Тайпа и ощущая запах Галфа. Он чувствует, как руки Тайпа сжимают его руку и царапают его спину. На этот раз это не грубо, но часть его — часть Мью — вроде как желает этого. Его собственная рука опускается под полотенце Тайпа и ласкает его ногу. Они снова целуются. Мягкие поцелуи, хотя Мью подозревает, что они вырежут это при монтаже. Рука Тайпа лежит у него на груди, хватая и царапая кожу над его сердцем, как будто он пытается его достать. Он задается вопросом, делает ли Галф это специально. Он не делал этого на репетиции. </p>
<p>Тарн спускается вниз, целуя грудь Тайпа, но Мью кусает животик Галфа, спускаясь вниз. Он ни о чем не сожалеет, особенно после дрожащего дыхания, которое сразу же исходит от Галфа. Тарн приступает к работе, но Мью становится на колени и ждет реплику. </p>
<p>Это даже хуже, чем репетиция. У Галфа было немного времени, чтобы попрактиковаться в его крупном плане, и, блин, теперь намного жарче, потому что он без рубашки, и они в настоящем душе, и он кусает губы и тяжело дышит. Галфу каким-то образом удается одновременно передать внутренний конфликт Тайпа и его поражение перед этим моментом, и он делает это так прекрасно. Он не может не задаться вопросом, действительно ли так выглядит Галф в порывах страсти, но он решает, что сейчас не время и не место для таких мыслей. Его дыхание усиливается, и когда он вонзает ногти в плечо Тарна, чтобы подать сигнал, Тайп издает самый мягкий стон, который навсегда останется в памяти Мью. </p>
<p>Он поднимается, приближаясь к губам Тайпа, ища знак того, что победил. </p>
<p>— Я говорил тебе, — говорит Тарн, поочередно смотря на его глаза и губы, — что хорош не только в разговорах. </p>
<p>Его сосед по комнате выглядит противоречивым. Хорошо. Вскоре он начнет сомневаться во всем. Он будет вспоминать этот момент всякий раз, как будет принимать душ. И когда придет день, когда Тайп уступит Тарну, Тарн отвергнет его или примет? </p>
<p>Тайпа еще трясет. Тарн хочет согреть его кожу своей. Он тянется для очередного поцелуя, уверенный, что Тайп согласится. Он может чувствовать потребность и желание, исходящие от него. Как сильно Тарн хочет удовлетворить эту тягу, показать своему соседу по комнате, как это делается. Все, что ему нужно, это закончить одним хорошим поцелуем, о котором он бы думал перед сном. Он видит выражение лица Тайпа, удовольствие, все еще пронизывающее его тело, наклон его головы, когда он наклоняется для поцелуя...</p>
<p>Тайп отталкивает его. </p>
<p>Тарн удивлен. Он думал, что будет раздражен, но обиженные протесты Тайпа скорее намекают на отрицание, чем на отвращение. Он мог видеть, как добрался до маленького засранца. И учитывая то, как быстро он кончил, Тарн не потерял навыков за последние шесть месяцев. </p>
<p>— Идиот… — Тайп поднимает свое полотенце с пола и бросает его в него. — Сам постираешь!. — он не столько требовательный, сколько взволнованный. Боже, он милый. Тарн решает, что до тех пор, пока им придется жить вместе, он будет делать все, что нужно, чтобы сделать Тайпа взволнованным и возбужденным. Он смотрит, как он уходит, с улыбкой на лице. </p>
<p>— И снято, кхраб. </p>
<p>Мью качает головой. Он закрывает глаза и улыбается. Он может чувствовать, как Тарн все еще кружится внутри него, чувствовать ту связь, которую он искал. <i>Вот ты где.</i> Все, что ему было нужно, чтобы вытащить его — маленький негодник.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>